


Now I Lay Me

by Aryagraceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka, Referenced Mpreg, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Late nights up with a new family.





	Now I Lay Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wake the White Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198002) by [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling). 



> I love you, Magnus ❤
> 
> For those of you who follow Wake the White Wolf, spoilers. Slightly. I'm not hiding the fact this is coming but also, surprise? I know it's hard but I promise, I _promise_ it will get better. I needed a vague excuse to do some fluff and it presented itself today and...this little rewrite came of it. 
> 
> Since it's a ways away I guarantee it'll be changed to hell before this sort of scene gets released anyway (also the reason it won't go in the actual series), so have this bit of happiness.

It was a frequent thing these days, Iruka waking in the middle of the night to check on his children. They were no longer kept in he and Kakashi’s room, instead sleeping--peacefully, from the lack of noise--in the nursery next door. He let his head fall to the side to see Kakashi in deep sleep, face lax and breath coming evenly.  _ How could I have ever thought him monstrous?  _

He simply stared a few seconds more, basking in the quiet noises of the house settling before easing out from under his husband’s arm. Kakashi grumbled and shifted but didn’t wake, and Iruka padded into the twins’ room. Moonlight fell softly through the window, illuminating Miru and Arata in cool silver as their chests rose and fell. He could feel the warmth spreading through him as he inhaled their scents. “Hey, guys,” he whispered.

Arata yawned, raising a tiny fist to his mouth with a small noise. Miru rolled over and whined before letting out a small whimper. Iruka pushed off the doorframe to pick her up, rocking gently as he smoothed a hand over her chest. A tear escaped her eye as she whimpered again. “Shh,” Iruka soothed. She turned toward his chest and clutched a finger while nuzzling against him. “Hungry, huh? Don’t tell brother,” he said, grabbing one of Kakashi’s spare blankets from the basket in the corner. “Now daddy’s here too. No need for crying.”

He knelt before sitting cross legged and pulling up his tank top. Miru latched on hungrily, eagerly, and he winced as he wrapped the blanket over them both. Kakashi’s scent mingled with the twins’ and Iruka sighed contentedly, burying his face in the fabric. “All together, honey,” he said. “We’re all together, finally.” He cracked an eye to see her suckling eagerly, hands curling rhythmically. “Daddy’s home for a few weeks so we get to get to know him. He helped make you, you know.”

Miru grabbed onto a finger again and Iruka waved it slightly, smiling down at her dark eyes. Her hair was beginning to come in silver and he could already hear Arata’s teasing about it. She made a noise and he bent to press his lips against her face.  _ “Natsuhiboshi, naze akai…”  _ Her fist held tighter at his voice and he was reminded of all the times Kakashi had sung into his stomach, claiming they’d know his voice when they came out.

_ “ _ _ Yuube kanashii yume wo mita, _ _ ”  _ he continued.  _ “ _ _ Naite hanashita, _ _ ”  _ He used the finger she was holding to brush back the soft hair from her forehead and kissed the freshly cleared skin.  _ “ _ _ Akai me yo _ _.” _

He thought of the look in Kakashi’s eyes when he’d seen them for the first time--terrified love and fierce determination burning as he cried over them. “They’re fucking beautiful,” he’d said, and Iruka had softly scolded him for swearing the first time he spoke to them. Kakashi had let out a sobbing laugh and buried his forehead into Iruka’s neck, looking down on the twins with a watery smile. “I have a family,  _ finally,”  _ he’d whispered.  _ “We  _ have a family, Iruka. It’s ours.”

Iruka rocked gently from hip to hip as Miru continued to feed.  _ “ _ _ Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? _ _ ”  _ he sang,  _ “ _ _ Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. _ _ ”  _ A faint noise stirred from he and Kakashi’s room and he looked up to see his husband rubbing his eyes and leaning against the doorframe. “Look,” he murmured to Miru, turning her so she could see him. “Daddy came to see us.”

“How are they?” Kakashi asked, voice soft in the quiet room. “Everything okay?”

“Arata’s sleeping peacefully,” Iruka said. Miru let him go and he sighed, sagging back against the wall. “She was getting a little fussy.”

Kakashi padded over to slide down next to him. “I see my blankets have become useful.” He pulled Iruka close, kissing his forehead and tracing careful fingers over the side of Miru’s face. “Were you being sad?” he asked, looking into her eyes. “You look like me, there’s no reason for that.”

Iruka laughed quietly and rested his head on Kakashi. “Modest,” he said. “I suppose Arata’s the one who needs a cry every now and again, then.”

“Maa, don’t say that,” Kakashi said. “You don’t see yourself sitting there and nursing our child. There’s nothing more beautiful.” His breath ruffled Iruka’s hair as he spoke, words washing over the chunin as Iruka’s eyelids drooped. “It’s everything to me.” He brushed his lips over Iruka’s temple before settling and sliding his arms beneath Miru. “Let me, Iruka. You need sleep.” 

Iruka handed her over and smiled tiredly as she grabbed at Kakashi’s shirt. “I’m glad you’re home,” he murmured. “We missed you.” He nestled his face into his husband’s shoulder and yawned, settling a hand on Kakashi’s knee. “Me especially.” Kakashi sat Miru over his shoulder and hummed the song softly. “Home’s not the same without my alpha.”

“Soon, Iruka. I’ll be in the village more soon, I promise. Lay down for me?” Kakashi tugged the blanket around Iruka’s shoulders and Iruka nodded, shuffling down so his head rested in Kakashi’s lap. “Thank you,” Kakashi said. His free hand carded through Iruka’s hair, nails scratching lightly over his scalp. “It’s my turn to take care of everyone now.” 

Iruka tucked his feet under the blanket just as Arata let out a sniffle, then groaned when he began to cry. Miru followed suit and Iruka got up to grab Arata, pulling him out and shushing him as he sat next to Kakashi. “Shhh,” he said, putting a finger to his mouth. Arata did his best to bite down on it, and Iruka chuckled softly. “You don’t have teeth yet, buddy, you’ll have to do better than that.” He rocked him gently back and forth, mirroring Kakashi’s movements with Miru. 

Kakashi began to sing this time, finishing Iruka’s rendition before starting over again and urging Iruka with his gaze to sing with him. They rested the childrens’ heads near each other as Miru began to quiet, Arata requiring Kakashi to take hold of his foot and wiggle it before his wailing let up. “That’s it,” Kakashi murmured. “Quiet, little one.”

“How was the mission?” Iruka asked when Arata latched.

“Much less pleasant than this,” Kakashi said. “I rushed home as fast as I could, much to Gen’s annoyance. He was somehow not pleased we got caught in the rain earlier today.”

“Mm, remind me to conveniently forget to apologize.” Iruka pushed his nose into Kakashi’s shoulder, dragging it up until he was as close as possible to the alpha’s scent glands. He inhaled deeply and smiled. “They’ve behaved while you were away.”

Kakashi snorted. “What are they going to do, run all over the house and color on the walls? I’d hope they behave, they’re practically lumps.”

“Oh, bite me.”

Really, he should’ve known Kakashi couldn’t resist. His teeth  _ barely  _ brushed over Iruka’s shoulder before his lips followed, and he kissed a few times more for good measure before getting up to settle Miru in the crib. “How’s your back holding up?”

“Sore, with the rain,” Iruka admitted. 

Kakashi sat behind him and pushed a hand up under his shirt. Iruka no longer cringed when he touched it, instead sinking back into Kakashi’s cool fingers trailing around the edges. “I’ll take care of it when he’s done,” he said into the skin of Iruka’s shoulder. “We can go back to bed and I’ll love on you like you deserve. My perfect--” he kissed Iruka’s pulse-- “perfect--” then below his ear-- “mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
